Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: End of Snake Way.
End of Snake way is the 14th Episode in the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta Saga Summary Gohan and Piccolo continue to fight each other; Gohan is obviously outmatched, but is intent on not giving up. Goku continues to run on Snake Way. That night, Gohan has a dream about when Raditz attacked his father and becomes totally enraged. He hears a voice saying "Wake up, Kakarot", and responds to it as if he were Goku. Piccolo hears his screaming and flies to him. Gohan attacks Piccolo and seems to be doing much better than he did before by actually giving Piccolo a good fight. Piccolo continues to fight Gohan, and splits into two beings in order to better his chances. While one Piccolo fights, the other watched on. Piccolo, seeing that Gohan's tail has grown back, deduces that it only takes six months to grow back. Piccolo turns around and sees the moon, which has mysteriously came back. Piccolo looks around and sees that it is coming from Goku's original space pod. Raditz at the mean time was flying and trying to find Gohan and Piccolo again annoyed he still hasn't got this Sensing thing sorted out by now. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Oolong have a celebratory party after finding all the Dragon Balls. They look on at the moon, since they, too, realize it's back. Gohan gets a sucker punch in on Piccolo causing the two beings to fuse together again. Piccolo traps Gohan in an electricity web, but it causes Gohan to look directly at the moon, transforming him into a Great Ape. Piccolo is shocked at this and asks how the Moon got back that was when Raditz then shows up as he had spotted Gohan as a Great Ape. He then demands Piccolo tells him what happend to him which they bicker for a while before they both then see more of Gohan's destruction. the two of them then make a plan were Piccolo distracts Gohan long enough for Raditz to find and destroy Goku's space pod witch works Piccolo evades Gohan's maneuvers and eventually has to destroy the ancient space capsule itself. Gohan transforms back into a human and Piccolo removes his tail again. Raditz then reveals that it was Kakarots pod that caused all of this mess so he blew it to bits. he then says he's ready to train Gohan as well witch Piccolo still not one hundred percent trusting Raditz agrees. Meanwhile, Goku reaches the tail end of Snake Way. When he gets there, he finds that there is nothing there. He looks up and sees a small planet high above Snake Way. He flies up to it and sees a house and a car. Just then, the gravity weighs him down and he crashes straight into the planet. He sees a fruit-bearing tree, and tries to climb it, but he falls off. He sees a monkey behind him and assumes that it is King Kai. He asks "King Kai" to get him one of the fruit from the tree, but it falls so fast it goes right through the ground. The monkey comes down and starts parading around, so Goku does the same, thinking it is training. Suddenly, the real King Kai appears and introduces himself with one of his signature corny jokes. Major Events * Gohan's tail grows back, he transforms again for the second time, and his tail is once again cut off by Piccolo. * Raditz finds and is ready to help Piccolo train Gohan. * Goku reaches the end of Snake Way. * First appearance of King Kai and Bubbles. Battles * Great Ape Gohan vs Piccolo and Raditz Appearances * Goku * Gohan * Piccolo * Bulma * Master Roshi * Oolong * Turtle * Bubbles * King Kai * Raditz Changes in the Timeline * In the original Anime. Piccolo was the one to destroy Goku's Pod alone. In this retelling not only does Raditz help fight Great Ape Gohan but he was the one this time to blow it to bits